Heart-Shaped Box
Basic Information Heart-Shaped Boxes are craftable seasonal storage chests a little less the size of one block that can be placed and filled with 45 stacks of items. These decorative storage boxes are shaped like a heart, red on their top side and brown like old wood on their underside, enclosed in a golden frame with a golden ribbon in the middle. One of these storage containers as well as the rare crafting Recipe to craft them could be obtained for ca. one month starting on Valentine's Day, February 14th, 2018 until March 2018. Since August 22nd 2018, the Heart-Shaped Box was granted 13 more slots and the crafting recipe was changed - now, one additional Arcstone is required to craft this storage item. The rare Recipe for this seasonal storage chest is supposed to be available again around Valentine's Day 2019. How to obtain One already crafted Heart-Shaped Box, its crafting recipe and 30 Love Potions can be obtained by claiming the Heart-Shaped Box bundle in the Store for free around Valentine's Day for a limited time (usually ca. one month). You can craft Heart-Shaped Boxes yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by claiming it from the Store for around Valentine's Day from February to March each year. Heart-Shaped Boxes cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the Heart-Shaped Box for free in time, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by already claiming the bundle are able to craft these Heart-Shaped Boxes for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Heart-Shaped Boxes can also be bought as parts of block kits for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Heart-Shaped Boxes from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. It is expected that the Heart-Shaped box Recipe will become available from February 2019 to March 2019 again. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting Recipe for Heart-Shaped Boxes can be claimed for free from the Store around Valentine's Day in February to March. You cannot buy more than one of these Recipes, only one per Steam account, since it is account-bound. As this is a seasonal offer, it is not available for long, usually just for one to four weeks. After claiming the Heart Shaped Box bundle, the crafting recipe will be permanently added to your crafting menu and will already be unlocked too. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. This rare seasonal Recipe is not tradeable; there is no Recipe book or Recipe Page for it that could be shared with other players. How to craft To craft one Heart-Shaped Box you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood or Logs except for Corrupted Wood. Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. Wood can be taken from many types of trees in most surface Biomes and sometimes from Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn at night on solid blocks on the surface. * 5 Flowers. Again, click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any Flower type that you carry with you. Flowers can be plucked from most types of trees in many surface Biomes, from the ground of Tundras and Savannahs, from Cacti, as a loot or pet-harvest from many Creatures, and Flowers can also often be found in Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn at night on solid blocks on the surface * 1 Twine that can be made from Vines in a Processor * 1 Arcstone that can be obtained from Keepas of any kind and occasionally via daily Login Chest Please note that neither the look nor the properties of the crafted Heart-Shaped Box can be influenced by your choice of crafting ingredients. While Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas can randomly provide you with many more Arcstones than common blue Keepas, they will only drop them as a loot if you kill them, while harvesting from Silver Keepa Pets or Golden Keepa Pets will only yield 1-5 Arcstones each at the most (and only if you have fed your Pets their exact favorite Food). How to use To use storage chests like Heart-Shaped Boxes, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These boxes do not need any free space above to be opened (in fact you won't see an opening-animation at all). A storage window with 45 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items, into these slots of Heart-Shaped Boxes from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking at the according icons in your inventory/bag. Heart-Shaped Boxes, even when filled, can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack that are placed the will face the same direction. Heart-Shaped Boxes cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. They can now be rotated though, even when not having been emptied. After emptying them, you can pull Heart-Shaped Boxes even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission level is set low. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Heart-Shaped Boxes from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Heart-Shaped Box and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Heart-Shaped Box individually (this label will be shown instead of "Heart-Shaped Box" when you look at the box) by activating/opening this storage chest and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Heart-Shaped Box by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the box. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this storage chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to, so they will only be accessable by you and players with higher ranks than you on the respective player claim or game world. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these Gift Boxes and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access this storage chest, but not to take it away. By simply moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Heart-Shaped Box. Trivia If you have placed any Heart-Shaped Boxes on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new larger storage space (45 instead of 32 like before), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Category:Valentine's Day Category:Crafted Category:Storage Category:Store